


You're Everything

by mondlers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 05:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10379136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mondlers/pseuds/mondlers
Summary: SuperCat Highschool!AU for the prompt "I'm not into girls".





	

In the heat of the moment, Kara pushes Cat into the locker, harder than she intends to. The collision produces a loud _bang_  that echoes throughout the empty locker room.

“Oh, my God, are you okay? I –”

“Shut up,” Cat demands, cutting Kara off before she can apologize further. “Kiss me.”

Kara has no intention of disobeying, especially when Cat’s mouth is so close to hers, she can feel the blonde’s hot, labored breath against her skin before their lips even meet. Now keenly aware of her super-strength and what being, erm, _worked up_ , can do to her, Kara is delicate in her next movements. A palm resting softly on Cat’s burning cheek. A gentle grip on her small waist. A excited but carefully controlled kiss placed on those perfect plump lips.

Allowing herself to be consumed by the moment, Kara begins to tug delicately at the fabric of Cat’s cheerleading uniform, pulling it over her head and tossing it aside. Cat returns the favor, her nimble fingers finding the zipper of Kara’s skirt, which promptly hits the floor with a soft _thud_. 

After all this time, their romping has become an intricate dance of sorts; they have become well attuned to one another’s wants and needs.

_Click._

_“_ Fuck.”

Struggling to grab all of the clothes they’ve shed, Cat mutters obscenities under her breath while Kara looks around frantically for her skirt, feeling suddenly very exposed as the door to the locker room unlocks around the corner.

Grabbing her skirt that’s been kicked to the side in their scurrying, Kara follows closely behind Cat and retreats to the storage closet in the back. Closing the door quietly behind them, Kara enters the closet as Cat is flipping on the light and fighting to get her top back on.

“Fuck. Fuck!”

Cat continues to curse, her voice a harsh whisper. Her normally ivory complexion is ignited with color, a deep hue of red that seem to almost match their uniforms. Kara can’t tell if it’s from their fooling around, embarrassment, anger, or all three.

“That was too close.”

“I dont get it,” Kara admits honestly. She picks her next words carefully. “What are you so afraid will happen? You know, besides the janitor seeing my butt? Which, if you think about it, is something I should be getting worried –”

“Quite down,” Cat hisses. Earning herself a dark scowl, on that makes her heart sink into her stomach, Kara learns the hard way that her lighthearted joke is misplaced. “God knows who’s out there. If they’d seen us…”

“What?” Kara chimes in, almost rudely. “If they’d seen us, what?” 

Another daunting look is shot her way and Kara recedes a little. Her feelings are hurt but Cat’s cold demeanor is enough to fuel Kara’s own frustration.

“We’d get a detention. That’s about it,” Kara continues. “I mean, I wouldn’t be thrilled but you act like we’d be burned at the stake or it’d be the end of the world or something if someone knew about…this. About us.”

“I don’t need the whole school thinking I’m a lesbian,” Cat retorts. “I have no interest in being asked to join the rugby team or being everyone’s new token gay friend. I’m not into girls, okay? No reason to help start any rumors.”

It’s like a punch to the gut, hearing Cat sweep whatever the hell this was to the side. Kara can’t hide her hurt this time.

“Then what is this? What am I to you?”

Blue eyes, the very same Kara has gotten lost in so many times, stare at her and she can see Cat deciphering each of the emotions shining so prominently on Kara’s expression. They soften, Cat relaxes subtly, and it is a reminder of who she really is behind the rough exterior.

“You’re everything, Kara.” Cat pauses and Kara waits patiently and allows Cat to find the right words. “I’m not, you know, I don’t think I’m into _girls_. Most of them annoy me, just like the guys do. I’m just…” She pauses again, this time taking Kara’s hand into hers. “All I know is that I’m into _you_.”


End file.
